Broken
by PastelSweet
Summary: Aerrow's gone, forever. His soul has soared to heaven, leaving a broken Piper behind. Can she deal with it?


**Hey guys! Second fanfiction, hope you guys enjoy it (: **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was all over so quickly. In a rapid blur, my whole life changed, was ruined. In the blink of an eye, the core of my existence was terminated. Forever. Never again will I see his beautiful green eyes, fiery red hair or mischievous grin. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. To tell him I loved him.

Just one false move in his perfect routine, one lapse of speed and he was gone. No more. Unexisting.

I can still hear Cyclonis cackling with glee, Dark ace bellowing with triumph, myself, screaming in agonized pain.

He was the kind of person that you thought would be around forever. I always thought he was invincible, bulletproof, but I was wrong. With just one stab of a sword, his soul was set free to the heavens. But I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready to say goodbye, to let him go. I'm still not. If only I had made a better plan, prepared myself for something like this.

I remember earlier that day, I begged him to reconsider this mission. I told him it was dangerous, but he wouldn't listen.

"_Piper, we'll be fine. We always are. If I thought the team would be in trouble we wouldn't go, okay?" _

"_But... What if something goes wrong? This plan has a 50% fail rate. It could go either way!"_

"_Piper! We'll be fine, I promise. Now stop worrying please, it'll work out"_

He was wrong. That promise meant the world to me, and he broke it. He also broke my heart. If only he listened, if only they all listened, this wouldn't have happened! He could still be here, by our sides, leading us and helping us.

No, if things had gone the way I planned, everything would be ok. No one would be dead, and everyone would be happy. The way it's supposed to be. But the fact is things didn't, Dark Ace finally got his wish, and destroyed a 14 year old boy. I wonder if he feels like he's accomplished something, if he gets a sense of joy from knowing what he did. I can't imagine anyone having a heart as black as that, except maybe Cyclonis. But I bet even she has a soft side.

I still wonder if the mission was worth it. Was it worth trading Aerrows life for the freedom of the people held captive in Cyclonia? I know Aerrow would gladly give his life for others… but I wish he didn't.

Now, he'll never know my true feelings for him. He'll never know the depth of the pain I'm drowning in now, the feeling of being slowly ripped apart, nail by nail, tooth by tooth. He'll never know how much I needed him, especially now. How much I loved his hair, his eyes, his smile. He'll never know the happiness he brought me, he was like my personal, always shining sun. He knew exactly how to chase away my fears, my nightmares. He knew how to make me laugh when no one else did. He knew me better than I knew myself. I just don't know what to do, how to go on.

His scream still haunts me, the pain in his face, the look in his eyes before he died. It was like he knew what was going to happen, but didn't want to acknowledge it. I can't imagine the pain he went through in his last few seconds. I don't want to.

The team was never the same. Radarr became aggressive, untrusting and isolated himself from the others. Stork became more paranoid, constantly obsessing over what to do if Aerrow showed up as a ghost. I wish he would, I just need him so much right now. Finn became very sulky, very mopy. He stopped playing his music, he stopped pulling pranks, he even stopped annoying everyone. He just looked dead now, empty, just like me. Junko cried a lot, he missed Aerrow as much as I did. He didn't play with his toys anymore; he didn't even want to eat anymore. He gave up his candy, and his junk pile. Now he just stares at them, not fiddling with the junk or eating the candy.

I was scared. I had never seen anyone in the team react like this. Usually we were strong, we helped each other out, we used to be in sync. Now we're just a mess, a puzzle pulled apart with half the pieces missing, A flock without their shepherd. I don't think my heart can take anymore. Its been pulled apart bit by bit, poked and jabbed at, burned and torched so much its nearly unrecognizable. I just don't know how I'm going to piece it all back together. I don't know if I can.

I miss him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review please, so you can tell me whether I'm on the right track or not, or if you just liked it or something because I love reviews (: thanks!**


End file.
